


Kuroi Tenshi Ni Fureta Yo!

by cyanically



Category: AKB48
Genre: F/F, Fluff, High School AU, K-On! AU, shinyuu trio feat acchan, yuko is an idiot trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanically/pseuds/cyanically
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aren't angels supposed to be the ones that fall on top of people instead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Term

**Author's Note:**

> Exploring the Yuko the Idiot trope with much fluff and cliche, shameless ripped off K-On! Please listen to this great song while reading: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=18ObVdcCkdI

“Yuko, you aho! Come down here before you kill yourself! How did you manage to stack them so high anyway?” The shout from behind closed doors piqued one Maeda Atsuko’s curiousity as she passed the gym that day. 

She had gotten lost again, her third time in the first week of high school which was a sprawling campus of buildings amidst a verdant, tree-filled landscape. She decided to just ask for directions like the freshman she was. Pushing the heavy double doors into the gym open, Atsuko barely had time to announce her intrusion when a yell sounded and a girl fell on her.

In retrospect, perhaps Atsuko shouldn’t have been so surprised seeing as how the shouted statements prior to her entry had indicated an accident waiting to happen. Therefore the blue streak of cursing that spilled past her lips while understandable, was unwarranted.

Maeda Atsuko was not someone easily surprised, nor prone to unrehearsed emotional responses unless somehow provoked. And when provoked, no one could guarantee a socially acceptable response to the situation. Thankfully, the gym was empty save for some third-year senpais who were too busy gaping and yelling in consternation at the tangled heap on the floor to notice.

Yuko raised herself on her elbows, shaking her head to clear the deafening roar of adrenaline and blood pumping to her head from the fall. Her vision tunneled as she gazed down at the beautifully delicate and pale face, framed by silky black hair.

“Tenshi,” Yuko whispered before passing out on top of a still profanely cussing Atsuko. 

And that was how Maeda Atsuko the freshman, met Oshima Yuko, class idiot of 3-B.  
—–

The next day, Atsuko’s solitary lunch was interrupted by the hushed, excited whispers of her classmates.

“Maeda-san, you have visitors,” someone called out.

Turning to the door, she saw the senpais from her incident yesterday- Akimoto Sayaka-san was the only one who introduced herself before hastily hauling their unconscious friend to the nurses office after making sure Atsuko was alright.

“Omigod, it’s Akimoto-sama and Sae-san!” some insipid classmate squealed breathlessly. Atsuko could swear she saw the Sae girl smirk and preen a little while Sayaka sort of shrank under the attention. 

After introductions were made and pleasantries exchanged in the corridor, Sae abruptly plodded over to the stairwell and gestured. A sheepish Yuko shuffled into sight and made her way down the corridor to Atsuko, head hung low.

“Here, apologize properly, Yuko,” Sayaka nudged Yuko forward, who immediately bowed, expressing her sincerest apologies.

“No, no. It’s alright!” Atsuko exclaimed, very conscious of the rapt attention she was garnering from the first years nearby. “I’m okay, nothing bad happened. I mean, how are you, Senpai? You fainted…”

Yuko was looking at Atsuko now, her mouth hanging agape, the slight glisten of tears welling up in her large eyes. “What?”

Atsuko was now completely out of her depth, not at all prepared to deal with anyone’s emotional outbursts. “Huh?”

“Yuu-chan, what’s wrong-“ Sae asked, startled by the odd reaction from her admittedly, mostly odd friend.

“What… What did you call me?” Yuko whispered as she grabbed Atsuko by her shoulders, face mere inches away.

“Sen- Senpai?” Atsuko stuttered.

A look of utter joy, no- bliss came over Yuko’s face at that. “Sayakaa~ someone called me ‘senpai’!”

Did Yuko hit her head during the fall? Atsuko wondered, a little disconcerted by the senior’s behavior. Yuko had thrown her arms around Atsuko, rubbing her face against Atsuko’s like a cat.

“No, she’s like this all the time,” Sayaka responded, only for Atsuko to realize that she had wondered aloud. “Sorry.”

They made quite a spectacle that afternoon especially since Yuko had exclaimed that Atsuko was the singularly ichiban cutest kohai in the world at the top of her voice.

Spring had arrived early for Oshima Yuko. She pranced about in the hallways, insisting that people shake her hand to congratulate her on the first time she had ever been acknowledged in that way by a junior, prompting quite a few stares and no small amount of pity.

That was the last time Atsuko ever called Yuko ‘senpai’, to the senior’s consternation.


	2. Second Term

Oshima Yuko turned out to be a lot more than advertised on the box. Despite her antics and off-putting fooling around, she was fairly smart and as Sayaka called it, an idiot savant, emphasis on the idiot.

The Shinyuu Trio were part of the school’s music club and were quite popular with their eponymous band. No doubt they were popular- Sayaka and Sae had the type of looks and personalities that girls of school-going age would admire.

Somehow, Atsuko got roped into the band even though she insisted she had no aptitude for music whatsoever. With the bright exclamation of ‘neither do I’ from Yuko, the club application form was quickly filled and submitted without a second’s delay.

It wasn’t until their third club meeting that Atsuko found out she was coerced into joining precisely because she did not want to in the first place. The light music club was often intruded upon by girls who was in it to fawn over the band members as opposed to genuinely wanting to participate.

As time went by, Atsuko’s musical ability gradually developed to knowing when to tap or shake the tambourine, to the delight of Sayaka, the band leader and lead guitarist.

Time flies, Atsuko mused as she stared out the window to observe the colors of fall adorning the trees. It was autumn and almost time for the school bunkasai and their band’s stage performance, her first with her seniors. They’d even renamed the band calling it Shinyuu Trio feat. Acchan which was absolutely the stupidest thing Atsuko had ever heard.

“Nee, Acchan~ kakkoii?” Yuko asked, striking a pose in mimicry of the many guitarists she admired, one hand gripping the neck of the electric bass and the other raised in the air with her plectrum. “I’m metal as fuck yeah.”

“Mhm,” Atsuko answered indulgently, picking up a tako-san sausage with her chopsticks and feeding Yuko, who chewed absently while trying to slowly master a difficult line progression.

If Atsuko wasn’t around to feed Yuko, the older girl would end up skipping her lunch to practice. She didn’t remember when she started to make enough food for the both of them, but she was secretly pleased every time Yuko praised her loudly and proclaimed for anyone close enough to overhear how lucky she was that her Acchan was so good to her.

Atsuko tried not to wonder too much why she would feel prompted to take care of Yuko this much. Perhaps it was just the girl’s general aura of helplessness or ‘hopelessness’ as Sayaka preferred to term it.

Yuko had her moments, though. She always seemed to know when Atsuko was down and how to cheer her up. Sneaking into her class in the middle of a lesson to pass her a note, or when she would find Yuko’s neat handwriting in her textbooks at particularly difficult topics and subjects, encouraging her to work hard.

‘No, wait. She totally vandalises my stuff all the time,’ Atsuko thought irritatedly, all fond feelings dissipating in an instant. Recalling the unrecognisable doodling of what Yuko claims to be a bunny and a squirrel on her desk, Atsuko ended up labeling the abstract sketches because she was sick of people asking her what it was.

“Ah~” Yuko opened her mouth for another bite like a baby bird. Atsuko popped in a large mouthful of omelette and smiled at the determined and adorable expression Yuko had on her face with her squirrel cheeks stuffed with food, as she struggled with yet another difficult part.


	3. Third Term

“Suki?” Yuko had asked earnestly, face split into a pleased grin.

Atsuko was staring down at the handmade chocolate in her hands. Her heart was still pounding from her sudden dash out of the club room with a rushed excuse. She heard Sae calling for her from the stairwell, so Atsuko ducked into the nearest unlocked room which was fortunately empty.

She had no idea why she ran after receiving the Valentine's gift from Yuko. The older girl, all dimpled smiles and warm brown eyes had held her gaze in silence as Atsuko had stuttered through an excuse to leave.

Now alone and sitting cross-legged on the floor, Atsuko leaned back against the door and studied the packaging with a critical eye. Undoing the ribbon on the colorful plastic bag, she picked out a clearly handmade heart-shaped chocolate and popped it into her mouth.

“Umai,” she murmured to herself, savoring the flavor of her Valentine’s gift. “Daisuki.”

She didn’t return to the club room that day, but had texted Sayaka to apologize for her absence. It was almost midnight when she finally called Yuko to thank her for the chocolates. Yuko sounded as guileless and as cheerful as ever, extracting a promise from Atsuko to reciprocate on White Day.

Perhaps it was the stress of that promise that made Atsuko completely lose focus about everything else except White Day. She knew- at the back of her subconscious, she knew. Sayaka, Sae and Yuko, who were studying hard for their final exams or discussing their futures in the midst of band practice, but the reality of it never quite sank in for Atsuko.

Yuko, who was almost in Atsuko’s class whenever she could so often that sometimes she could be sitting in there for half a lesson before the teacher noticed and threw her out, to the amusement of the entire class. Atsuko had absolutely forgotten that Yuko wasn’t actually her classmate- and graduation season crept up on her, all too soon and too sudden.

Which genius on faculty decided to make graduation day on March 14th? Atsuko managed a weak smile for her bandmates at the graduation ceremony when Yuko had waved enthusiastically at her from the front, prodding at Sayaka and Sae to greet Atsuko as well.

‘See you at the club room after school!’ Atsuko read the note for the nth time that day. Yuko had thrown a pink paper plane into the first year classroom that morning after the graduation ceremony with that message. The person nearest to the paper plane merely picked it up and passed it along to Atsuko. Judging by her class’ unfazed response to the odd intrusion, she wondered if they even realized that Yuko would be leaving them forever after today.

As soon as the last bell rang, Atsuko ran up the stairs, two steps at a time in an astonishing display of athleticism, half-fearing that the clubroom would be empty when she arrived. After all, she was officially the last remaining member of the club (and tambourinist/band leader).

“Aaaacccchannn~!” Yuko pounced on her as soon as she entered. “I missed you today! I had to eat cafeteria food earlier,” she pouted.

“Oi, oi, Yuko- you make it seem as though all you miss Acchan for is her food.” As Sayaka and Sae playfully chided Yuko, Atsuko felt a chill settle over her heart and numbness spread through her limbs, making her fumble with the knot on the cloth wrapping the large bento.

“That’s okay- I made lots of food today for-“ Atsuko’s voice caught and broke, as a sob rose up from her chest.

“Atsuko…” Yuko hugged the distraught girl, petting her friend’s head comfortingly. “Don’t cry.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to cry- I wanted to send you all off with a smile.” Atsuko sobbed.

Leading Atsuko over to the couch and seating her down, Yuko gave her a tight hug before reaching for her bass. “We have a present for you- we wrote you a song.” Sae twirled her drumsticks, on standby to start while Sayaka smiled at their junior warmly, tearing a little as she strapped on her guitar.

Very frankly, the song wasn’t going to be on the Oricon charts anytime soon, but Atsuko wanted to hear the song over and over again. They sang it a second time, with Atsuko accompanying on her tambourine and then broke out into a jam session of their favorite songs.

It was just like any other day after school. They had their club activites and walked home together after. Around dinnertime, Sae mass-texted them with yet another one of her weird chain-mails and Sayaka promptly replied back, copying everyone to say that Sae would be excluded from the weekend trip they had planned. After the fourth message, Atsuko just ignored the messages flying back and forth in the mass text war between the Shinyuu Trio.

Yuko had called Atsuko after dinner to tell her she was coming over with ice-cream for dessert and overnight clothes for a self-invited sleepover. While reminding Yuko to pack her toothbrush, Atsuko reached into her schoolbag, drawing out a jewelry box and snapping it open to reveal a plain white gold ring.

After tonight, Atsuko was definitely going to look forward to tomorrow and the many days after.


End file.
